1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the monitoring of the cold inflation pressure of the tires of vehicles, and particularly the use of devices for monitoring tires for this purpose.
2. Background of the Invention
Monitoring of the "cold" inflation pressure of tires of a vehicle is an operation which must be performed regularly for a good utilization of the vehicles. The term "vehicle" here is meant as identifying an autonomous traveling unit, passenger vehicle, tractor or heavy trailer, motorcycle, etc.
This operation includes measuring "cold", i.e., at least after several hours stopped, the pressure of the tires and in verifying that this pressure is in accordance with the indications of the tire manufacturer taking into consideration, particularly in heavy trucks, their conditions of use.
This simple operation can prove tedious when it relates to fleets of heavy truck vehicles of several tens or hundreds of vehicles, tractors and trailers.
The tire pressure monitoring devices are in full development and it appears desirable to be able to use them for this purpose of regular verification.
A type of device for monitoring tires, the Michelin Tire Monitor or M.T.M of Michelin, is a centralized device that features one sensor per tire and an electric connection between these sensors and a central computer that supplies the sensors with power and analyzes the data that these sensors transmit. The computer is itself connected to a display placed in the cab of the vehicle. This device continuously measures, on the application of a voltage to it, when stopped and while driving, the inflation pressures of the various tires.
Such a device can entirely make possible the cold verification of the tires of the vehicle on which it is equipped. However, this verification necessitates entering the cab of the vehicle and switching on the power to activate the device for monitoring the tires.